the fight
by Darklinkette
Summary: kyoya and hannah get in a fight. 4th series to host club's new hostess


Kyoya's and Hannah's fight.

Chapter 1

I am so tired of this shit! All you ever do is look at the computer, you never spend any time with me! I'm sick of you never showing me any attention, you never return my kisses, or even said I love you! I'm tired of it, we're over! You can go to the shadows and die, for all I care!" Hannah turned to Kyoya, slapping him across the face. Everyone turned around, staring at the couple. Kyoya was wearing a surprised face, and Hannah threw her drink in his face. "I'm leaving!" she stormed out of the music room 3 with a surprised Kyoya wiping his face off. "oh my! It seems Hannah is angry!" "i didn't know those two were dating!" "Hannah and Kyoya? They are good for each other, but I think Hannah and Kaoru would be better." the girls said to each other after witnessing the two. The twins and Haruhi approached Kyoya while he was cleaning his glasses. "are you going after her?" Hikaru asked. "why should I? She needs space, so I'm giving it to her." he told them, placing his glasses back on. "but aren't you curious?" Kaoru wondered. "frankly, no." Kyoya told them coldly, but inside he was curious why she would suddenly outburst like that. He was determined to find out today when he and Hannah got home. They needed this little scene figured out before They came. Kyoya shut his computer and left the Host Club, deciding to search for her. A body guard of his approached him, telling him that Hannah has went home, and requested that Kyoya not bother her. "bother her? What is the meaning of this? I am her boyfriend! I must speak to her." Kyoya said with a voice that showed emotion, surprising the bodyguard. "I'm sorry, sir, but she told me to keep you away from her. You told me to do her every wish, so I am just doing what I am told." Kyoya nodded, knowing that this was true. "fine." he said, walking outside and into the waiting limo. The Host Club stood in wonder, until the twins pulled out a phone. "what are you two up to?" Haruhi asked them. "we're calling Hannah and see if she wants to hang out." Hikaru said, pushing the letters. "After that nasty fight, I'm sure she'd want to get out of Kyoya's house." Kaoru told Haruhi. "She screamed out her problem with him." Tamaki said, remembering the outburst. The female customers done left, giving the members time to straighten this out and to tell everyone the news. "yeah, I wonder how long their going to fight? With the twins it was just a couple of days." Haruhi said, remembering the fight the twins did. "but ours just an act to trick you into letting us visit your house." Kaoru reminded her. "come on, Kaoru, Haruhi. She said she would love to get out of the house for a few hours." Hikaru shut the phone, calling for them. "why am I going?" Haruhi asked, following after the guys. "because, your a girl. If she ever tells why she got tired of Kyoya's coldness, it would be to you." Hikaru told her, walking out.

Thanks, this has been wonderful. I've really enjoyed hanging out with you guys." Hannah thanked them, stretching after the long day they had. "our pleasure." the twins said together. "so, do you wanna tell us about that little incident that happened today?" Kaoru asked her. Hannah stopped walking, a heavy gloom over her. "no. I don't want to talk about it." Hannah told them coldly, walking away from the group. "smart move, Kaoru." Hikaru scolded him, giving him a glare. "what? She wouldn't talk about it, so I thought I would give her a small push." Kaoru shrugged. "hey, who is that Hannah's talking to?" Haruhi pointed to the person Hannah was speaking to. "I don't know." the twins shrugged, immediately moving to stand by Hannah's side. "hey guys." she smiled, looking toward them. "who you talking to?" Haruhi asked. "oh, this is Akito Otori, Kyoya's older middle brother. Akito, this is Haruhi and..." Akito bowed, interrupting her. "and the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru. I know all about the Host Club, Hannah. And Haruhi is the girl our father wanted Kyoya to marry. She is a beauty, but not like you, Hannah." he kissed Hannah's hand. "well, your definitely not like your brother, but rude just the same." Hannah said, taking her hand away from his lips. Puzzled, he laughed. "Oh? Is my brother rude to you? I assure you, my brother and I are different." he smirked at her. Not buying it, she turned to face the twins. "shall we go? I think I've had enough for one day. I'd like to go back and rest." Hannah asked, waiting for them to agree. They each took her arms, getting her away from Akito. "we will meet again, my lovely American." the younger brother waved, laughing when Hannah turned a glare at him, then flipped him off. "oh yes, we shall meet again." Akito muttered, watching the American stroll away with the twins and the commoner beside her.

Chapter 2

Hello little brother." Fuyumi Otori entered the mansion, greeting her brother. "Fuyumi, how are you?" Kyoya asked his big sister, nodding toward her. "don't ask me that! Where is she? Is she here?" Fuyumi asked, starting to go up the stairs. "she's out with the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi Fujioka. I'm sure they'll be back soon." he told his sister, but inside he cursed himself and his sister. His sister wasn't suppose to be here today. This early return was because she had hoped to Hannah, which meant Akito would be here today as well. "well, since she isn't here yet, tell me about her? I hear she's an American commoner, is that true?" Fuyumi arched an eyebrow, intending to get the truth out of him. He nodded, but didn't say anything. For, how could he, when his own sister squealed like a child and hugged him. "amazing! Little Kyoya falling in love finally. All those blind dates Akito and I sat you up on, we never would have thought an American commoner would steal your heart." she exclaimed. "speaking of which, where is Akito?" Kyoya questioned her. "Oh! I have no idea. He made us drop him off at some park, and told the limo driver to drop me off her. I don't know what's going through his mind." Fuyumi shrugged, shaking her head. Kyoya knew exactly what Akito was thinking of doing. "get the Limo ready. I will be leaving immediately." he said to a maid close by. "there's no need, I'm already back." a voice laughed, walking through the door. "Akito. Never mind." he said to the maid. "so, I assume by that smirk on your face you've already meet her?" Kyoya turned to his older middle brother. "yes, and she's full of fire. A rude one, wouldn't even treat me with kindness." Akito said with a laugh. "what? You met Hannah! Oh, I wanted to met her! You always do that! I bet that's why you had us to drop you off! You saw her and decided to introduce yourself first!" Fuyumi accused her brother. He shrugged, not admitting it. "she's nothing at all like you, expect for her coldness. Other than that, you two are completely different." Akito observed, pissing Kyoya off, though he didn't show it. How did you two know about her? And how did you know what she looked like?" Kyoya questioned them. The brother and sister looked at each other and shrugged. "father." they all three said at once. The door opened, making them both look at it. The gardener walked into the door, bowing at Kyoya. "sir, for give me for interrupting, but it seems she is doing my job for me. The bloody hearts are a poisonous flower and she refused gloves." he spoke, letting his young master know that he was worried for the young girl. "stubborn girl." Kyoya muttered, walking outside, taking the gloves the gardener handed to him. Fuyumi grabbed them from Kyoya saying that it was her turn to meet the stubborn girl. Kyoya sighed, letting his sister meet her. Fuyumi saw the girl bent over the garden that contained flowers shaped like hearts. "hi! You should put these gloves on before working! We wouldn't want your hands to get filthy and ruined over this work." she beamed brightly, standing beside the girl. The girl looked up and thanked her, giving a smile. Instead of giving the gloves, she grabbed Hannah's hands, pulling her up. "let the gardener do his job, otherwise, kyoya will fire him." Fuyumi said, dropping the gloves. "I'm Fuyumi, Kyoya's sister. I bet he hasn't said anything about me." Hannah laughed. "Sorry, he doesn't speak about his family. I'm Hannah Smith, third year from Ouran high." she didn't offer her hand, knowing there was dirt and didn't think this girl would shake it,even though she seemed kind. "let's get you cleaned up. I heard you met my brother, Akito." she said, looking at her. At the name, a scowl formed on her face. "yes, I did. He's here, isn't he?" Hannah asked, looking straight into her eyes. "yes, we'll be staying the night here for a few weeks. I came here on business, Akito came to meet you. Of course, we all did. Our brother has never fallen for a girl like he has for you. I bet those flowers that you was messing with came from a special garden. Bleeding Hearts, their originally from Tennessee, correct?" Hannah nodded smiling. "your from Tennessee, I bet your homesick." Fuyumi said, looking up at the darkening sky. "well, we better get inside, it's getting dark." before Fuyumi could continue walking, Hannah grabbed her arm. "can you keep a secret from your own brothers?"

how relaxing! After such a long day, I can finally unwind." Hannah exclaimed, enjoying the warm water that the Jacuzzi bubbled around her. "you took the words right out of my mouth!" Fuyumi laughed, relaxing herself. Hannah slipped from her seat, falling under the water, getting her hair wet. She bopped back into the water, splashing Fuyumi. Laughing they both splashed each other, pulling the other under water. "what a beautiful sight! A water nymph teasing me with her siren voice." Hannah turned to the voice, and immediately sung to the water, her ears covered, along with her mouth. "Akito! I thought you was going to bed?" Fuyumi said, looking at her brother, while making sure Hannah didn't drown herself. "I was, but seeing you two enjoying yourself, I thought I'd join." Akito laughed, climbing into the water, sitting so close to Hannah, she had to straighten herself up in the water she they weren't touching. Seeing this, Akito just scooted closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Hannah pushed it off, scooting father away from him. "hey, be friendly to me. I just want to be friends." Akito mockingly pouted. Hannah rolled her eyes, ignoring him. "so, Hannah, what do you think about Ouran?" Fuyumi asked her. "it's okay, full of obnoxious rich idiots with nothing interesting to do. I cooked for Tama-chan's birthday, and everyone there was so shocked at what I served. Even the cake I made looked foreign to them." Hannah laughed. "really? You cook? I'd love to try your food one day." Akito whispered into her ear. Smirking she turned to him, he was so close to her, their lips was only a few inches away. "really?" she stroked his hair, looking at him in the eyes. "well then, how about soup?" Akito nodded, a silly grin on his face. The smirk became a full blown grin and she shoved him into the water. She got out, drying her hair. "There ya go! Rich snobby boy soup! Enjoy! Good night Fuyumi!" she waved, walking away. Fuyumi kicked her brother, giving him a glare. "what are you trying to do? She'll kill you if you keep on. You read her file, you know what we are suppose to do." Akito stared at his sister. "Yeah I know, but she's beautiful. What did Kyoya do to get someone like her?"

Chapter 3

Welcome to the Host Club!" Akito was greeted when he entered the music room 3 to pick up Hannah after school. The entire Host Club was dressed up as vampires, even Hannah. "well, this is a surprise." Akito laughed, staring at the Host Club. "Akito! What are you doing here? Your not a customer are you?" Hannah asked, wrapping an arm around him, guiding him inside. this is completely different than yesterday. She couldn't stand my presence and now she's all over me. Must be part of the act. He smiled, staring at the room. It was the image a Gothic castle from a horror movie he saw in his trip to America. This was no doubt Hannah's idea. Even though she didn't act like it, she knew how to raise the ratings his kid brother always complained about. Hannah was in a Gothic dress made to look like an emo vampire with fishnet stockings to match. The other members wore Gothic clothing as well, but theirs looked more from the 1800's. Each member has some sort of fake blood on them, Hannah's trailed from the corner of her mouth to her breasts which was barely hidden. Akito could tell that Kyoya kept one eye on Hannah, but no one would be able to tell from his position. It dawned on him that Hannah and Kyoya were in the middle of a lover's quarrel. Hannah was making him jealous so he'd show some sort of emotion. "yes, I am. I'm your customer." he smiled, placing a hand on her arm. Soon, the females came, being greeted by the men who they requested. "since this is a surprised visit, you will have to pay double for visiting, forcing me to push the other boys who came to wait patiently." Kyoya told his brother, glaring at him and the way Hannah was leaning on his brother, her breasts touching his arm. Akito gulped, seeing the eyes. He nodded, turning his attention to the vampiress at his side. "I'll pay doubt for this beautiful vampire, if she promises to sink her fangs into me." Hannah laughed, moving from him. "i am not allowed to do that, it's against the vampire laws." Akito grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "then I guess I will just have to kiss your beautiful lips myself, and laws be damned." he whispered to her, starting to close the distances between them. "Akito! Shame on you! I'll be hanged by the Vampire Lord if I did." she giggled, swatting his arm with her fan, also tips covered in blood. "Would you like some of our blood tea? It's quite refreshing." she asked him, pouring a cup for him when he nodded. He lifted the tea to his lips, sipping it. He was surprised, it tasted strangely of raspberry. "wonderful. What is this?" he asked the girl. "herbal tea. It's wonderful tea. Haven't you ever had it before?" he shook his head, taking another sip. "wonderful." he commented. A few girls appeared at Hannah's side, tapping her on the shoulders. "yes, my mortals?" she said, flashing them a pointed tooth smile. "this tea is wonderful! Is it from America?" they asked her. "actually, it's everywhere. It's crushed raspberry leaves." she told them. "I'm glad you enjoy it, my deceased uncle and I would drink herbal tea when he and I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep." she smiled into the cup she held. Akito's heart skipped a beat hearing her story. "that's such a sweet memory." he told her when the girls left. "yeah, anyways, why did you come here? You're not a customer, so why were you here?" Hannah looked at him, the moment lost in the cosmos. "i came to pick you up. I thought you would like to hang out after the day." he told her. "oh! That would be lovely! But you don't have to stay and wait for me. Go on home, we can hang out later!" she told him with a smile. "there she is." Akito laughed, placing a finger under her chin to force her to look up at him. "for a minute there, I thought you and my brother's quarrel was going to make you to enjoy my company." she smirked at him. "of course not! I have customers to think about. Being rude to one would make my debt harder than ever to finish off." Hannah smirked, slapping his hand away. "now, you've held too much of my time, it's time for the other paid guests to visit." she told him, standing up to escort him away. "alright, but only if you agree." he told her, grabbing her hand and walking to his brother. "about hanging out with you?" Hannah looked over at Kyoya, who pretended he wasn't paying any attention. She turned back to him with a huge smile. "of course! I'd love to! Pick me up after the host club is finished. Kyoya! How does my day look?" the spoken person looked at her. "it's light, you should be done in a hour, depending the boys doesn't run from your advantages." he went back to his book, acting like the sight before him didn't bother him. In truth, it pissed him off, but he wasn't about to show that to anyone. "so, in a hour, if not 30 minutes, I will be done." she told Akito. "then i'll sit here and wait for you." Akito said, sitting down on a couch. She shrugged, not caring at all. She went to collect her next customers, keeping an arm around one of the boys, leading them to the table. She offered them tea, and fixed it for them. She went through answering them questions, keeping herself angled where a bit of thigh was shown. Suddenly, Akito saw her spread her legs, hands blocking off her crotch, but showing enough for him and the boys to see that her underwear was black lace. She drew one hand away, showing more of her panties, and snapped her fingers, making the blushing boys (and him) look up at her. Her hand traveled to her dress, slipping inside her breasts where she cupped them. Akito gulped, the boys twitched a little. Her lips opened in a sigh as she cupped her own breasts, making sweat pour from the boys. This all happened in about 10 minutes, and the boys grew hotter at the sight. Akito was entranced himself, as the girl transformed into this hot Gothic vampiress slut, her hand moving from her clothed crotch slowly, moaning just a bit before the hand came to cup the breast while clothed. Both hands moved away from her breasts, and seeing the boys about to bolt, Akito saw her stand up, only to sit down on the closes boy's lap. She played with his hair a little bit, words not needed. He lifted his hand shakily, wanting to touch them, but instead, she moved yet again. She straddled the next boy, moving a little like she was riding him. The other boy she had sat on was continuously rubbing his leg, the other boy looked ready to jump up, but couldn't for Hannah was still straddling him. She stopped moving, only to crouch at his neck and gently bite him. He said something, making her giggle. She stood up, patting his leg close by his crotch. Even from where Akito he could see the boys erections. They jumped up when she flicked her tongue on the other boy's ear, standing behind him. They boys left, running as fast as they could to get out of there while unsuccessfully hiding their hard on. The girls in the room clapped, they had watched the entire thing, even the Hosts. She bowed, then left to go to a back room. Akito followed, intending to tell her to leave everything. "I'm sorry, but you can't go back there." a small boy with blonde hair said to him, blocking him off with a giant golem like man. The boy was on the golem's shoulder, smiling sweetly. "you must be Honey and Mori." Akito said, giving up any chance to see Hannah. They nodded, "your Akito-senpai! Kyoya's big brother!" Honey exclaimed, pointing at him. "yes, tell Hannah I'll be outside in the limo when she's done." Akito walked out, nervous that the men in that room would beat him if they saw that he had gotten an erection from her performance. He slapped down some money in front of Kyoya, not caring if he paid to much or too little. He walked out of the room, images of getting that girl he just saw to come back out when they hanged out together. "where did Akito go?" Hannah asked, coming out of the changing room with her regular outfit on. She and the twins had bought this dress when she and Kyoya broke up. It was the sexy black dress he wanted her to wear before, but she refused. Since she was trying to look good, and make Kyoya jealous, she wore this today. "he's waiting outside." Honey told her, stuffing his face with more cake. "really? Well, better not keep him waiting." Hannah said, but instead of going to the door, she walked over to Kyoya. "Kyoya? What do you think about this dress? You choose this dress and even bought it for me." she asked him. Kyoya looked at her, then scoffed. "you look good. Be back by..." she slapped the book out of his hand. "i will not be back at any time. I might even spend the night somewhere else. In fact, I just might do that! I'll see you tomorrow at school!" she told him in a cold voice, surprising him a little. He picked up his book while she walked off in her heels. "never of that man!" Hannah laughed, walking toward the limo. She smiled, waving at the boys who had requested her a few days ago. Seeing her outfit, they stopped, drooling and flashing pictures. She stopped, posing for them to take a few pictures of her. She entered the limo, where Akito waited with a banquet of red roses. "oh! How sweet!" she took them, smelling them. "so, what do I have to do to meet the girl I saw today?" Akito asked her, placing an arm around her shoulders. She pushed his arm off, shrugging. "why don't you find out?" She winked at him. Akito blushed, snapping his fingers at the limo driver. He told him to take them to somewhere special. The limo understood where Akito wanted to go and took off. "so, where are we going?" Hannah asked him, placing the flowers down. "it's a surprised." was all he would tell her. After an hour of easy talking and joyful laughing, the limo stopped. They exited the limo and Hannah immediately gasped. They were in front of a building, the sound of music was coming from the inside. He led the American inside to witness beautiful women dancing and singing. "they are called Geishas. Women who dance and sing for tourists. It's an amazing art that takes years and years of practice." he whispered in her ear. They sat down, watching the women sing and dance. After a few hours, they exited the building. Seeing it was dark, Hannah turned to Akito. "it's getting dark, but I don't feel like going back. Are their any other places you would like to take me?" she asked him with a smile. He nodded, telling the limo driver to wait. He pulled her along, making her run until they were on a bridge. Trees surrounded the place, fish jumped from the water. It was so peaceful, and the wind was just a gentle breeze. "wow! It's so wonderful and peaceful here!" she sighed, holding her arms out to feel the breeze. "yes, I thought you would like it. If you think this is great, you should see our secluded beach house. We could even take a stroll at night when everyone else is asleep if you wanted to." he told her, placing a arm around her. "sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but the young master has requested that Hannah return home. It is almost 1 o'clock in the morning and she has school tomorrow." the limo driver had interrupted the moment. "oh! Well, that's too bad." Akito muttered. "he doesn't own me." she said. Come on, let's see if there is a ice cream shop close by that's still open." Hannah said, grabbing Akito, tugging him along. Miraculously, they did find one open 24 hours. They ordered a milkshake with two straws and shared it in the limo. "so, it's obvious your just using me to make my brother jealous, how come?" Akito asked her. "well..."

warning: lemon scene ahead!

Chapter 4

so, you finally decided to come home?" that was what Hannah heard when she was washing her hair. She had just gotten back from hanging out with Akito. She wanted to take a bath to help her relax, but it didn't look like the shower was going to be relaxing. "Kyoya! Get out! I'm taking a shower!" she exclaimed, eyes shut so she wouldn't get shampoo in her eyes. " I don't care. Your going to tell me just what you to did today." Kyoya said, crossing his arms. "that's none of your business! You don't own me Kyoya!" she told him, turning to better wash her hair. The shower curtain was pulled back, the ringing making the warning sound. Hannah's eyes shot opened, her hands covered her body parts to no avail. "Kyoya! Get out!" she exclaimed, trying to conceal her body with the shower curtain. "your not going to speak, so I'm going to my next trick." he told her, yanking the curtain away. His eyes tried traveled her body, but her hands covered his eyes. "stop it! I told you! I'm not doing that with you!" she opened her mouth to scream, praying someone would come, but Kyoya grabbed her hand, pulling her against him. Her mouth was still open, and Kyoya didn't take any chances. He pressed his hot lips against her moist ones. Plunging their tongues in a dance. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his wet cloths forgotten. He pushed her against the wall, trialling kisses from her lips to her neck. Listening at the door, two manipulative siblings listened to the lovers. "about time. You think he'll tell her?"

"I don't know. Maybe she'll tell him instead. They'll both laugh then thank us for what we did."

Chapter 5

Hannah! Time for school." Kyoya shook at his lover, waking her up. "what?" she rolled over, opening her eyes at the bright light. Kyoya smiled down at her, loving how she looked in the morning. He kissed her, but stopped when she started stroking his chest. "we don't have time for that." he chuckled, getting out of bed. "your worst than the twins." he told her, dressing for school. "how so?" she asked him, watching him dress with half closed eyes. "keep giving me that look and we will be late for school." he chuckled, climbing on the bed to kiss her. "your worst than the twins because of that little trick you played on me a few days ago." Hannah laughed. "how did you know?" Kyoya looked at her about to say his favorite phrase. "yeah yeah. You have your sources. In this case, your brother and sister." Hannah said, rolling her eyes. "can't keep any secrets around here." she mumbled, being rewarded with a chuckle form Kyoya. When they got dressed and got to school, the other members of the Host Club was waiting. "Hey! There's a urgent meeting in the Host Club before school starts." Tamaki said, pulling the two with him. "what's so urgent?" Hannah yawned, still sleepy from her late night. "you two have to stop with the... what's so funny?" Tamaki demanded, seeing Kyoya and Hannah laugh. "we're not fighting anymore." she told them. "really? So you two settled your problems?" Haruhi asked her. "actually, there was no problem. It was all a prank pulled by her." The twins gave a cat grin. "a prank? So your copying us?"" Hannah shook her head. "No, you both knew, but he didn't. He actually thought their was something wrong." Hannah explained, giggling. Honey jumped on Hannah's shoulder, laughing. "you sure got us, Hana-chan!" Hannah laughed, looking at Kyoya. He stared back out her, lust covering his eyes. "Kyoya! Don't give me that look!" she blushed, looking away. Kyoya just grinned, pulling his girl close to him. Honey done jumped back into Mori's shoulders, and they watched, along with the Host Members and some groups of girls and boys, as Kyoya and Hannah kissed each other.

"how's the ratings?" Hannah asked Kyoya when the Host Club was entertaining their guests. "wonderful, just wonderful." he smiled at her, making her blush at what she saw in his eyes. "i can't wait to get home and have you all to myself, now that the siblings are gone." Hannah giggled, swatting him with her fan. "oh you cool type boys." 


End file.
